Wounded
by AkaneKitty
Summary: Trapped in the newly rebuilt MegaKat Towers together, Callie and Feral's increasing anger towards each other just might have unexpected results...


Hello! This is my first mature fic, Wounded, featuring Callie and Feral. This was supposed to be a part of a larger story, but it eventually became it own story. One shot for now, though I'd like to continue the stories ater.

Hope you all enjoy, had a blast writing it.

-AkaneKitty

Wounded

By AkaneKitty

"...We should be safe here for a while. Looks like Viper's mutations don't like certain electrical equipment."

"But for how long? Those overgrown plants always seem to find us wherever we go. And we still need to find a way out of this building!"

"...Must you be so pessimistic, Ms. Briggs?"

Feral carried an injured Callie into a room that she recognized as one of the Tower's executive bathroom. One of Viper's many plant mutations got to her.

The bathroom itself hadn't been completely finished, but it was close enough. Feral gingerly places Callie on the sink counter.

"So...What now?" Callie asked, glancing down at her left leg. A thorn from one of Viper's vines embedded in her thigh, and she wanted it out quickly.

"First, I try to find a First Aid Kit so I can get that thorn out." Feral began to look around the room. "And since my Enforcers can't cut us out due to a certain executive order..."

"That was Manx's decision!"

"...I'll have to find a way to kill this mutant from the inside."

"What do you mean, 'kill it from the inside'? We don't even know where it is in the building!"

"Kill the heart, the body will die." Feral stepped back from the counter. "If we do this, then maybe we can save what's left of this building for His Honor. Besides, I don't see any other way out, do you?"

Callie sighed as Feral left to find some sort of First Aid kit. The kat was right.

A few moments later, Feral returned with a kit under his arm.

'This should help with that wound." Feral, kneeling down in front of her, opened the box.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm going to help you get that thorn out, that's what."

Flushed, Callie turned away. "You will not!"

"Ms. Briggs, if we don't get it out, it'll become infected, and-"

"I can get it out myself!"

Exasperated, Feral leaned back on his heels. "Will you please let me do my job for once in your nine lives? Or, do you feel I can't do this too?"

"I'm not saying that at all!"

"Oh? I seem to recall that being thrown in my face whenever the SWAT Kats are around to 'save the day'..."

"The SWAT Kats have nothing to do with this!"

"They have everything to do with this! Because I'm sure if they were in my position right now, you wouldn't have a problem, right?"

"...No!"

Feral ignored her protests and grabbed her leg. "Count to three."

"...Three? OW!"

Feral pulled the thorn out of Callie's thigh. The wound started to bleed.

"What did you do? It's bleeding!"

"You won't die." Feral looked for some gauze in the kit. "How does it feel?"

Callie winced. "It feels as if there's something still in there."

"Really, huh." Feral thought for a moment, and then leaned forward and placed his mouth on the wound. He began to suck on it.

"Wh-What are you doing?"

"...Shut up." Feral murmured.

Her face now bright red, Callie slapped Feral hard across the face. "Bastard!"

Feral spat out the blood that accumulated in his mouth. "This is the thanks I get for helping you?"

"That wasn't helping, you tomkat!"

"And just what was I doing then?"

"You know exactly what you were doing!"

"...You really think I was enjoying that. Don't flatter yourself, Ms. Briggs." Feral stood up and began to walk away. "...Maybe if you weren't bleeding, I would."

Insulted, Callie grabbed the first thing she could find in the kit, the roll of gauze, and hurled it at Feral's head. Feral turned on his heel.

"You hellkat!"

"Pervert!"

Feral snatched Callie up from counter and held her up against his body. Callie, forced to wrap her arms around Feral's neck and straddle him in order to support herself, gasped.

"What the..."

"If I was really was a pervert, Ms. Briggs, I'd proceed to the nearest bathroom wall..." Feral backed into an open stall and pressed Callie against the wall. In spite of her anger towards the Commander, she surprised herself by being increasing turned on by his sudden boldness. She didn't think he had it in him.

"...and proceed to fuck the shit out you." Feral leaned in closer to her. "Is that what you want?"

Callie, finding herself very hot at this point, and feeling his growing erection between her legs, forced herself to regain her composure. "Why don't you then?"

It was Feral's turn to pause. He adjusted his grip around the small of Callie's back. "Oh?"

"I'm sure you're just one of the many kats that want to." Callie slipped her paws behind Feral's head. "So why don't you be the first kat in this city that actually does?"

"...Damn it. She always had to get the last word in." Feral thought, becoming keenly aware that he was beginning to bulge. "If she wasn't just talk..."

"Well, Commander?" Callie looked at him and slid her paws up to fondle Feral's ears. "It's your move."

Freeing one of his paws, Feral plunges it into Callie's hair and pulls her towards him for a rough kiss, and pinning her breasts against his body. Again, Callie, surprised by Feral's boldness, found herself surrendering to his kiss...and to him.

Releasing her hair, Feral now occupied himself with shifting Callie's clothes, sliding her skirt above her thighs.

"...You are going to ruin my favorite suit." Callie said breathlessly.

"All of your suits are pink. Does it really matter?" Feral reached to unzip his fly. "Are we ready?"

"...Ready? Ah!"

Feral smirked as he licked his claws. "Yep."

Callie moaned as Feral pushed into her, fully pinning her against the wall. She was amazed that the kat had gotten so hard so fast, but it did prove some of the rumors she had heard about the Commander. Not that she ever expected to be in the position to confirm those rumors.

Feral stood still, enjoying the feeling of Callie's warmth surrounding him. All the anger and frustrations of the past few hours faded into a distant memory, and he focused now on fucking the blonde in front of him.

"Your reputation precedes you." Callie tightening her grip behind Feral's head.

"...Tell me about it later..." Feral grunted.

"Oh..." Callie dug her claws into Feral's back as he pressed into her again, feeling every tile against her back as she was moved up and down against the stall's wall. Soon sounds Feral labored panting reached Callie's ears, his pace quickening as her legs drew him ever tighter against her.

Soon the fervor built to its boiling point, and the sensations became too much to the two of them to ignore. Callie dug her claws deeper into Feral's back and tightened her legs around him as her orgasm washed over her. Feeling her contractions, Feral soon lost himself in her as well.

Exhausted, Feral couldn't support Callie's weight any longer. He lowered himself slowly to the ground, with Callie astride him.

"What...What did we just do?"

"What didn't we just do." Feral, trying to catch his breath, fell silent.

Callie looked at him. "So..."

"...So?"

"What do you think?"

"I think..."

"You think?"

"I think...I've finally figured out how to kill Viper's mutation."

Rage replaced the look of disbelief on Callie's face. "You...You!"

"What?"

"Don't you 'what' me, you tomkat!" Callie scrambled to get to her feet, albeit a bit shakily. "After what we just did, that's all you can think about?"

From his position on the floor, Feral shrugged his shoulders. "Is there something else I should be thinking about?"

Callie, deciding not to further argue with the kat, turned on her heel and stormed toward the bathroom door. "Kats!"

"Where are you going?" Feral called after her.

"Away from you!"

"But, one of Viper's plants might be out there..."

"I'll take my chances!"

Leaning back, Feral took in one last look at Callie and smirked. "Ms. Briggs..."

"What?" Callie tossed a withering look at Feral as she placed her paw on the door.

"Your skirt..."

Mortified, Callie realized that her skirt had bunched up around her waist. She hastily pulled it down and left the restroom abruptly. Feral chuckled to himself.

All was back to normal. Now they finally had a chance of surviving this place.


End file.
